Batman The Ride Backwards
McDonnell Douglas started to search for a DC-10 derivative as early as 1976 although the MD-11 programme was launched in 1986. Two versions were considered with a DC-10-10 with a fuselage stretch of 40 ft, and a DC-10-30 stretched by 30. That later version would have been capable of transporting up to 340 passengers in a multi-class configuration or 277 passengers and their luggage over 5,300 nautical miles. At the same time, the manufacturer was seeking to reduce wing and engine drag on the trijet. In 1979 the DC-10 Super 60 was proposed in three distinct versions like the DC-8 after more refinements. The DC-10-61 was designed to be a high-capacity medium-range aircraft, and had a fuselage stretch of 40 ft over the earlier DC-10 models, enabling it to carry 390 passengers in a mixed class or 550 passengers in an all-economy layout, which is similar to the Triple Seven. 1974 saw Turkish Airlines Flight 981 crash and American Airlines Flight 191 five years later and the trijet's reputation was seriously damaged by doubts regarding its structural integrity. All work on the Super 60 was stopped because of the downturn in the airline industry. In 1981, a Continental DC-10 was leased to conduct more research. Different types of winglets were tested during that time in conjunction with NASA. McDonnell Douglas rationalized all these studies under the MD-Ecology-Economy-Efficiency designation that was later modified to the MD-100 following some more changes. The MD-100 was proposed in two versions in the form of the Series 10 and the Series 20, the latter incorporating a fuselage stretch of 20 ft 6 in over the DC-10 and able to seat up to 333 passengers in the same kind of configuration as the Series 10. Both versions could be powered by the same engine families as the actual MD-11. The situation for the manufacturer and the airline industry in general did not look bright. No new DC-10 orders were received. The lack of innovation from McDonnell Douglas during the MD-11 design had been attributed to the company's declining cash flow as it struggled with problems with its military contracts and declining orders for its commercial jets. McDonnell Douglas launched the MD-11 with commitments for 52 firm orders and 40 options in 3 different versions from 10 airlines on 30th December 1986. The recently founded Dragonair was one of them as well as the former British Caledonian and Scandinavian Airlines System. Orders from the former three and Union de Transports Aériens were cancelled because of Dragonair saying that the MD11 could not operate on the airline's long haul routes. Most of the airlines who ordered the MD-11 for their long-haul passenger flights had replaced it with the Airbus A340 by 2004. Korean Air announced its intention as early as December 1994 to convert its five passenger MD11's to freighters for medium-range cargo routes. In 1995, American Airlines agreed to sell its 19 aircraft to FedEx with the first MD-11 being transferred the following year with Japan Airlines announcing the replacement of its 10 MD-11's in 2000, which were being converted into freighters. TAM Linhas Aéreas began operating the first of three leased passenger MD-11's in a deal arranged by Boeing as an interim solution for TAM to quickly be able to operate newly granted intercontinental routes while waiting for four Boeing 777-300ER's to be delivered from later in the year, with TAM MD-11's being retired in July 2009 and ending its use by Brazilian airlines. In May 2007, Finnair announced the sale of their last two MD-11's to Aeroflot Cargo to become part of the Russian airline cargo fleet for the following year. 2014 saw the final KLM MD-11's scheduled flight from Montréal to Amsterdam which was followed by three special roundtrip flights on 11 November. In November 1991, McDonnell Douglas and Taiwan Aerospace Corporation decided to sign a Memorandum of Understanding and other Asian companies had the remaining shares. The first flight of the MD-12 was to take place in 1995 with delivery in 1997. Despite aggressive marketing and initial excitement no orders were placed for the aircraft because of MDC lacking the resources. A new double deck wide-body has proved to be extremely expensive and complex to design although the Airbus A380 was brought to fruition. Because of delivery delays Singapore Airlines and Air France debuted their seat designs on different aircraft prior to the A380 and Malaysia Airlines did not succeed to sell its 6 aircraft, and they will refurbish it for 700 seats. In 2014 Malaysia Airlines lost two Boeing 777 aircraft within 131 days with a total of 537 passengers and crew lost. Flight 370 disappeared in a unknown location on 8th March with 239 people on board and left little evidence behind with little debris from the plane being found, most likely off the coast of Réunion. Since 2013, the airline has been using the "Journeys are made by people you travel with" slogan however with the onset of Flights 370 and 17, the airline has used a number of slogans including the hashtag #keepflying and the hashtag #flyinghigh. The hashtag "#bettertomorrow" was used after the renationalization plan was announced and the slogan "#todayishere" when the airline was nationalized. It is expected that a new slogan will be launched when the airline rebrands itself. In 2014 Royal Jordanian announced that it had suspended Mosul services because of the capture of the airport by so-called Islamic State and in 2013, expansion into North America was announced including a San Francisco to Dublin service and a daily Toronto to Dublin service to be operated by Air Contractors with Boeing 757s on behalf of Aer Lingus. It was also announced that transatlantic services from Shannon would operate to John F. Kennedy International Airport, however the airline would lease Boeing 757 aircraft from Air Contractors to operate these routes rather than Airbus A330's. 2015 saw Reagan Farmer upload the MK8 version of the Volkswagen Golf GTi which became the second-most popular Volkswagen behind only the Golf Sportsvan with 700 views. The Golf Sportsvan is the third variant of the seventh-generation Golf alongside the hatchback and has a look that clearly follows the design of its siblings. 1 year later the facelifted Golf was revealed by Volkswagen. This version will get L E D tail-lights as standard in all cars, and the revised three-door and five-door models along with the estate are due to go on sale in February 2017 with first deliveries starting in April. 3 days later Reagan launched a £294bn take over for videos that will arrive at the beginning of the year with the Golf being one of them. The other was the BMW 5 Series. According to Ariana Grande, the 5 Series had a similar design language to that of the 1 Series except that it was smaller. 1 notable version will be the M550i, which is based on the forthcoming Edinburgh Gateway. The design of the Edinburgh Gateway station is to provide a secure area for parking of 100 cycles as well as 5 cycle lockers. Lifts inside the station building will be large enough to accommodate bicycles. In 2015 a contract to build the station was awarded to Balfour Beatty with work commencing in April. 1 year later the station was badly vandalised while still under construction. Vehicles and windows were damaged. In November 2014 Battersea Power Station tube station was given the final approval by the Secretary of State for Transport with it projected to open along with Nine Elms and the whole extension by 2020. Construction began the following year. 9 Elms trains will only run via Charing Cross because of the branch being extended off the Kennington Loop. Starting in autumn 2016 a "Night Tube" service will run on Friday and Saturday nights from Edgware to Barnet; other sections of the Northern line will not be operating the Edgware/High Barnet service. 1 train will run every 8 minutes between Morden and Camden Town and a train every 15-16 minutes between Camden Town and Edgware/High Barnet. On 13th August 2010, a defective rail grinding train caused disruption on the Charing Cross branch after it travelled four miles in 13 minutes without a driver. The defective train became detached according to Ariana Grande, with several trains not stopping at stations. In 2005 London Underground failed to secure planning permission for a Camden Town upgrade plan, which would have seen the demolition of surface level buildings. 1 year later the government announced additional funding of £63m so that work to complete a new Thameslink station at St Pancras could start. The 23:59 from Haywards Heath called at Kings Cross Thameslink at 1:08 on 9th December 2007, and London St Pancras has become the home of many Brighton bound trains ever since. After the bay platforms at London Blackfriars closed because of the station's reconstruction in March 2009, Southeastern services that previously terminated there were extended to Kentish Town or West Hampstead Thameslink and St Albans City or Luton calling at St Pancras. Trains south of Blackfriars are operated by Southeastern and those north of Blackfriars by Thameslink as a jointly run service. First Capital Connect acquired 23 four-car Class 377 sets on sublease from Southern during 2009 for the Thameslink route for additional capacity and to allow Class 319's to be released for the Catford Loop service to Sevenoaks, which is now jointly operated with Southeastern. Class 317 units built in the early 1980s were still in use when services into Moorgate ceased in March 2009: the last timetabled service ran from Farringdon to Bedford on 9th October of that year. 7 years later Reagan was working on videos that will arrive at the beginning of the following year when he saw ITV 2 for the first time since February. With Take Me Out still there because of the beautiful girls on the show Reagan began work on the British Rail Class 385. The new train was still under construction at the time and Reagan showed no affection of it. Because of the rivalry between him and Abellio ScotRail he created the train with similar resources to that of a Peugeot 301 rival called the Citroën C-Elysée, a car that was similar to the former but 1 minute longer. Sales of the 301 initially commenced in Turkey in November 2012, with sales targeted in Europe in the first instance. 2014 saw Toyota reveal the new Aygo hatchback at the Geneva Motor Show with the "Go fun yourself" slogan. The design was attributed to Japanese youth culture, inspired by Japanese manga-robot AstroBoy and an egg in a box Category:Batman The Ride Backwards